Poloth KaiSoo
by chaniieyeollie
Summary: Kyungsoo-adeknya Kris yang masih polos, bikin Jongin kesengsem sama dia. Berbagai cara Jongin deketin Kyungsoo, tapi sayang.. Langkahin mayat gue, baru dapetin adek gue - Kris I lop yu Kyung - Jongin Ha? - Kyungsoo Warn! : GS! Bahasa non baku! Typo!
1. 1 : Bening

"Woy, kasur gue jangan diberantakin!"

Kris nendang Sehun dari kasurnya, bikin Sehun jatoh nimpa Chen.

"Sakit anjir, ngapa gue yang kena? Kenapa selalu aku yang tersiksa?" Lebay adudu emang.

"Apaansi." Chanyeol ngejitak Chen.

Mereka lagi kerja kelompok di rumah Kris, tapi ya gitu. Katanya sih kerja kelompok, tapi malah main.

"Eh ini jadi ngerjain kagak sih?" Jongin nanya.

"Kagak usah elah. Nonton bokep aja kuy." Sehun sesat.

"Terus tugasnya gimana? Kan dikumpulin besok?"

"Ya elah ho, Pak Siwon mah selow."

Suho nyesel ikut kerja kelompok. Tau gini mending dia marut emas di rumah.

"Kris, lo kagak ada bokep, apa? Cemen amat." Chanyeol nanya sambil ngescroll folder di laptop Kris.

"Gue mah video isinya pelajaran. Emang elo, bokep semua."

"Halah muna lo, tai."

Mereka semua hening dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Bang, minjem kamus dong."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kris dibuka sama seseorang.

"Ambil aja tuh, di meja belajar."

Kyungsoo—adek Kris, langsung ngambil kamus yang ada di meja belajar Kris. Jongin yang lagi duduk di kursi meja belajar Kris diem ngeliatin Kyungsoo.

"Misi kak, mau ambil kamus."

Jongin diem. Ga gerak sama sekali. Matanya ngeliatin Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip.

"Kak?"

"Woy item! Geser dikit, adek gue pen ambil kamus!" Kris teriak di belakang Jongin.

"E-eh apa? Aduh, iya maaf ya dek." Jongin langsung berdiri dan geser.

Kyungsoo ngambil kamusnya, terus senyum ke Jongin, "Makasih kak." Kata Kyungsoo sambil senyum tipis, terus keluar kamar Kris.

Jongin masih diem, mulutnya nganga. Manis banget, sih dek. Abang ga kuat.

"Kris,"

"Ha?"

"Itu adek lo?"

"Hooh."

"Kok gue baru liat?" Suho nanya ke Kris.

"Baru dateng dari Korea."

"Oh pantes."

Kris curiga liat Jongin yang senyum-senyum gaje.

"Ngapa? Demen, lo?"

Jongin nengok ke Kris, teruk ngangguk.

"Manis banget euy. Cinta deh gue."

"Langkahin mayat gue dulu."

Jongin cemberut. "Ama sahabat sendiri gitu amat, sih."

Kris pura-pura ga denger. Matanya baca komik yang di pegangnya.

"Eh woy, bokepnya mulai nih. Ikut kagak?" Chanyeol teriak tiba-tiba.

"Astagfirullah nak. Ketahuilah, perbuatanmu adalah perbuatan yang tidak benar, dan tidak patut dicontoh." Chen berubah bijak.

"Mau ikut ga?" Chanyeol ngajak sekali lagi.

"Yaudah kuy." Laknat emang Chen.

Akhirnya mereka ga jadi kerja kelompok hari itu.

Kyungsoo nyiapin alat tulisnya ke dalem tas. Besok pagi dia bakal masuk ke sekolah bareng Kris.

Dia baru aja pindah dari Korea, jadi dia bakal jadi anak baru di sekolah abangnya besok.

"Gimana dek? Udah lengkap alat-alatnya?" Yoona nanya ke anaknya.

"Lengkap kok, ma."

"Yaudah bagus deh. Besok berangkat bareng abang ya?"

"Iya."

"Yaudah. Tidur, besok bangun pagi."

"Hmm."

"Selamat malem sayang." Yoona nyium puncuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Malam juga, ma." Dan setelahnya Kyungsoo tidur.

Paginya, jam enam kurang lima belas, Kyungsoo udah siap dengan seragam putih abu-abunya. Rok abu-abunya sebatas lutut, sepatu putih, dan kaos kaki di atas mata kaki. Tipe siswi teladan.

Seragamnya beda banget sama seragam dia di sekolah Korea dulu yang kurang bahan.

Kyungsoo turun dari kamarnya dan ke ruang makan. Mamanya udah nyiapin sarapan buat dia sama abangnya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka berdua pamit ke orangtua mereka. Kris ngeluarin motor gedenya dari garasi. Kyungsoo cemberut ngeliatnya.

"Pake motor bang?"

"Iya? Kenapa?"

"Males ih. Jok belakangnya nungging gitu."

Kris ketawa kecil. "Yaudah gapapa lah. Yok naik."

Mau ga mau Kyungsoo naik ke motor Kris dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Sampe di sekolah, Kris nganterin adeknya ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak orang yang ngeliatin mereka.

"Dikata gue topeng monyet, diliatin mulu dari tadi." Kris ketawa denger ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Mereka kagum ama gue. Ganteng banget guenya." Kyungsoo ngelirik jijik ke arah Kris.

"Kris!" Kyungsoo dan Kris nengok ke arah belakang, ternyata Chen yang manggil dengan suara membahana.

Geng Kris jalan ke arah mereka dengan langkah sok ganteng.

"Adek lo masuk sini?" Sehun nanya sambil ngupil.

Cakep-cakep gesrek

"Iye. Nih gue lagi nganterin ke ruang kepsek."

"Dianterin ama abang aja yuk dek?" Jongin nyari kesempatan.

Kyungsoo senyum doang, "Enggak kak, makasih. Sama bang Kris aja."

"Modus lo, item! Yaudah gue nganterin adek gue dulu. Dah!" Kris narik Kyungsoo yang senyum tipis ke temen-temen Kris.

"Manis banget ya Tuhan. Pagi-pagi dikasih ginian rela gue dateng ke sekolah pagi."

"Halah. Lo tidur aja kek orang tewas, begayaan bangun pagi." Chen noyor kepala Jongin dari belakang.

"Adudu bacot."

 **TBC**

 **Cerita baru gais. Semoga suka:)**

 **Next or delete?**


	2. 2 : Modus

Jongin nengokin kepalanya ke semua arah di kantin, bikin yang lain risih.

"Ngapa sih, Jong?"

Dia ga jawab. Masih aja nengok-nengok kayak orang bego. Begitu matanya menangkap sesuatu yang dia cari, Jongin langsung teriak.

"KYUNGSOO! MAKAN DI SINI AJA!"

Yang lain keselek makanannya masing-masing. Semua orang kantin ngeliatin Jongin yang dengan ga tau malunya lambai-lambai tangan ke Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang digituin udah merah mukanya. Dia langsung deket ke meja Jongin.

"Kenapa sih kak? Malu tau diliatin."

"Hehe, makan di sini aja bareng."

Kyungsoo ngeliatin orang-orang yang ada di meja Jongin. Ternyata kakaknya ada di situ.

"Nggak usah modus sama adek gue."

Jongin pura-pura budek. Dia narik tangan Kyungsoo biat duduk di sebelahnya, tapi kayaknya Kris ga biarin gitu aja.

Kris langsung narik tangan Kyungsoo biar jauh dari Jongin, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Jongin merengut. "Ah elah. Duduk sebelahan doang masa ga boleh."

"Kris takut adeknya jadi item kalo deket-deket lo, Jong." Suka bener Chen kalo ngomong.

"Anjing! Kulit gue seksi bin eksotis ye! Iri mah ngomong."

Kyungsoo duduk nggak nyaman di tempatnya, meskipun dia kenal sama temen-temen kakaknya, tapi diliatin satu kantin bikin dia nggak nyaman.

"Aku ke perpus aja deh kak." Kyungsoo berdiri, dan nepok-nepok roknya dari kotoran.

Jongin secepat kilat ikut berdiri, dia lansung nyamperin Kyungsoo dan megang tangannya.

"Aku anterin ya? Dadah epribadehhhh!" Dan Jongin bawa lari Kyungsoo.

"WOY ADEK GUEEEE!" Kris lempar sepatunya ke punggung Jongin, yang sayangnya nggak kena.

"Emang kenapa sih, kalo Jongin suka ama adek lo?" Suho yang daritadi adem ayem ngomong.

Kris ngedudukin dirinya di kursi tadi, "Jongin mesum. Ntar adek gue dinodoain, lagi. Adek gue itu polos, takut gue di deketin sama model-modelnya si Jongin."

Suho ngangguk, "Bener sih, itu anak otaknya cuma bokep doang."

"Ah nggak tenang gue. Bisa-bisa adek gue pulang udah hamil." Ngelantur emang si Kris.

"Hun! Ambilin sepatu gue dong!"

"Mang gue babu lo!" Meski misuh-misuh, Sehun tetep ngambilin sepatunya Kris.

"Nih!" Sehun ngelempar sepatu Kris dan kena kepalanya.

"Sakit, dog!"

"Sama-sama."

"Kyungsoo mau baca buku apa?"

Yang ditanya nggak jawab, malah sibuk nyari buku.

Tangan Kyungsoo ngambil buku tebel, yang sayangnya di rak yang tinggi. Badannya yang pendek nyoba ngambil bukunya.

"Kalo nggak bisa minta tolong aja, nggak usah gengsi." Jongin bantu ngambilin.

Muka Kyungsoo merah dengernya. Sebenernya tadi dia mau minta tolong, tapi takut.

Ya takut. Soalnya kemaren Kris bilang,

'Jangan deket-deket sama Jongin. Nanti kamu bisa hamil.'

Jelas Kyungsoo takut.

"Nih bukunya. Tebel banget gila! Yakin kamu bisa betah baca?"

"B-bisa kok kak. Udah biasa."

Gila. Imut-imut bacaannya ngeri.

"Aku mah baca satu halaman udah teler kali."

 _Aku-kamu nih?_

"O-oh."

"Santai aja dek, anggep aja pacar-eh, maksudnya temen deket gitu. Heheh."

 _Gaspol lah ye -jongin_  
 _Adek gue hamil nanti -kris_  
 _Mamaa tolong:'( -kyungsoo_

 **T B C**

 **Cerita ini sengaja dibikin pendek, karena ini emang cerita ringan. Konfliknya nggak usah berat-berat lah ya.**

 **Review pls:)**


	3. 3 : PDKT

Jongin bener-bener serius sama Kyungsoo.

Buktinya, pagi-pagi dia udah ngejogrok di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo.

"Loh? Kak Jongin?" Kebetulan Kyungsoo yang buka pintu.

"Pagi, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo masih takut sama Jongin akibat omongan kakaknya.

"Ngapain ke rumah gue pagi-pagi?" Kepala Kris di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Oh jelas, mau jemput Kyungsoo dong."

Begitu denger ucapan Jongin, Kris langsung narik Kyungsoo buat di belakangnya. Matanya natep Jongin tajem.

"Kyungsoo berangkat bareng gue, lo nggak usah repot-repot."

"Nggak repot kok, kalo buat dedek Kyungsoo."

"Eh, kenapa tamunya nggak disuruh masuk? Nggak sopan kamu, Kris."

Mama Kyungsoo dan Kris datang sebagai penyelamat Jongin.

"Jongin? Udah sarapan belom? Sekalian aja yuk, sarapan bareng kita."

"Nggak usah repot tante, saya kesini pengen berangkat bareng Kyungsoo kok."

"Udah, kamu sarapan dulu bareng kita baru berangkat sama Kyungsoo."

Tangan Jongin ditarik buat masuk ke dalem. Muka Kris udah asem ngeliat Jongin pagi-pagi, apalagi waktu Jongin nyengir ngejek di depan mukanya.

Kampret.

"Jongin tumben pagi-pagi kesini? Nyari Kris ya?"

Bokap Kyungsoo dan Kris buka pembicaraan sewaktu mereka udah pada kumpul di meja makan.

"Nggak om, saya pengen berangkat bareng Kyungsoo, hehe. Boleh kan om? Tan?"

"Apa-apaan? Kag-"

"Boleh dong, hahahaha. Kamu anter pulang juga nggak apa-apa." Omongan Kris kepotong sama emaknya.

Mata Jongin udah berbinar dengernya, Kyungsoo yang emang dasarnya penurut mah nurut aja. Kris yang denger udah melotot aja ke emaknya.

"Ya udah, sekarang makan dulu, baru kalian berangkat."

"Siap om."

"Nah, udah sampe." Jongin berenti di parkiran motor sekolahnya.

Untung aja sekolah masih lumayan sepi, jadi mereka nggak jadi tontonan anak-anak. Kyungsoo turun dari motor Jongin pelan-pelang dibantu Jongin. Tangannya gemeter waktu Jongin megang lengannya.

"Ma-makasih kak." Baru aja Kyungsoo pengen jalan ke kelasnya, tangannya dipegang sama Jongin.

"Kamu kenapa takut banget sih sama aku? Santai aja kok, aku nggak bakal gigit."

Denger ucapan Jongin rasanya Kyungsoo malah tambah takut, matanya gerak-gerak kesana kemari nyari alesan. Tingkahnya itu bikin Jongin tambah gemes.

"Jujur aja, Kyung. Nggak apa-apa."

Kepala Kyungsoo nunduk, jari-jari tangannya ngeremat rok sekolahnya sampe sedikit kusut.

"K-kata abang Kris, k-kalo d-deket sama kak Jo-Jongin, nanti bisa ha-"

"Ha apa? Haus? Haus akan belaian kakak ya?"

"Bu-bukan.."

"Terus?"

"A-anu.."

Jongin geregetan.

"Anu apa sih dek? Jangan ambigu deh."

"Nanti bisa ha-hamil."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

'KRIS BANGSAT! TONGGOS! SIALAN!'

Kyungsoo tambah takut liat muka Jongin yang udah nggak enak diliat.

"K-kak? Itu b-beneran ya?"

Ini lagi Kyungsoo polos banget. Dibilang Kris gitu percaya aja, untung manis, untung sayang.

"Nggak lah Kyungsoo sayang. Kalo kamu deket ama aku nggak bakal hamil. Kecuali kalo kita buat gituan."

Mata Kyungsoo yang udah bulet tambah bulet karena penasaran.

"Buat gituan? Buat apa kak?"

Astagfirullah. Ini cobaan.

"Intinya kamu bakal tau deh kalo udah gede."

"Kyungsoo udah gede kak! Kasih tau aja."

 _Gede apa dek? Gede anu iya -kji_

Jongin nggak mau merusak kesucian dan kepolosan Kyungsoo, makanya dia nggak mau jelasin.

"Udah deh, mending sekarang kakak anter ke kelas ya?"

"Ya udah."

Untung Kyungsoo polos. Perhatiannya mudah teralihkan, jadi Jongin nggak perlu repot-repot jelasin.

 _Kris sialan! -jongin_  
 _buat gituan apa sih? -kyungsoo_  
 _kok perasaan gue ga enak? -kris_

 **T B C**


	4. 4 : Jalan

"KRIIIIIIIISSSSSS!" Jongin dobrak pintu kelas, dan masuk dengan muka garang.

Kris yang lagi baca buku sama sekali nggak terusik sama teriakan Jongin yang membahana.

Jongin ngambil buku Kris dan lempar ke sembarang arah. Matanya melotot ke muka Kris yang santai banget.

"Apa maksud lo ngomong ke Kyungsoo, kalo deket-deket gue, dia bakal hamil?"

Semua orang yang denger udah nahan ketawa aja.

"Lah emang bener kan? Otak lo kan isinya _bf_ semua. Siapa tau adek gue maen ama lo, trus balik ke rumah udah hamil seminggu."

"Tai, gue nggak sebejat itu."

"Siapa tau?"

"Bangsat!"

"Kim Jongin, bahasamu."

Mampus, Pak Changmin masuk.

"Eh iya pak, sawry yah hehehe."

"Nggak usah nyari adek gue lagi." Jongin yang lagi nyari Kyungsoo cuma mendengus.

Mukanya jadi sumringah waktu liat Kyungsoo baru masuk di kantin-eh tunggu,

"Siapa tuh cowok? Kurang ajar."

Sehun ngeliat arah pandang Jongin, disana Kyungsoo jalan bareng Baekhyun, pacar Chanyeol sama satu cowok.

"Kayaknya gue kenal dah tu."

"Siapa? Siapa? " Jongin deket-deket ke arah Chen.

"Itu.. Hanbin bukan sih?"

Jongin nyipitin kedua matanya. Interaksi keduanya bikin dia panas.

 _Gantengan juga gua -kji_

"Labrak lah Jong."

"Sikat, Jong."

Jongin nggak gubris ucapan Chen sama Chanyeol. Dia cuma senyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Ntar. Kalo dia macem-macem gue lempar dia ampe khayangan mimi peri."

"YEAHAHAHAHA MAMPUS AJA ITU KETEMU MIPER."

"KEPERAWANANKU SEBANYAK TUJUH BERLAPIS BERLIAN."

"SEBESAR BIJI KETUMBAR."

Satu meja ngakak sama Sehun, Chen, Chanyeol yang parodiin mimi peri. Satu kantin ngeliatin mereka, tapi mereka cuek.

Cogan mah bebas ya.

"Kyung, lo di PDKT in sama kak Jongin ya?"

Kyungsoo kaget denger ucapan Tao. Mereka berdua emang sekelas, beda sama Baekhyun.

"E-enggak tau."

"Kok nggak tau?"

"Enggak tau PDKT itu apa."

Tao hela nafas dalem hati. Gini nih kalo punya temen hidupnya mendem di rumah mulu.

"Ya udah lah Kyung, nggak jadi."

Kyungsoo ngeliatin Tao bingung. Tapi dia nggak peduli, dan lanjut baca bukunya.

Jam pelajaran IPA kebetulan kosong, gurunya pergi ke rumah sakit. Sebenernya mereka udah dikasih tugas, tapi namanya juga murid, jamkos masih aja berisik.

"Kyungsoo, lo tau nggak nomor 3?"

Yang dipanggil nengok ke belakang, ternyata Hanbin yang manggil.

"Tau."

"Liat dong."

"Ni-"

"Orang mah mikir."

Jongin entah ngapa ada di kelas Kyungsoo, dan langsung narik tangannya keluar kelas.

Kyungsoo yang baru mau ngasih bukunya nggak jadi gara-gara tangannya ditarik.

"Kak, kita kenapa keluar?"

Dia ngerasa risih diliatin satu kelas, apalagi ada yang ngeliatin Kyungsoo judes. Nggak peduli sih, paling dipelototin Kyungsoo juga mingkem.

"Udah kamu ikut aku aja. Lagi jamkos kan?"

"Iya sih, terus kakak juga jamkos?"

"Iya. Sama kan? Jodoh kita emang dek."

IYA IYA IYA

Jongin bawa Kyungsoo ke parkiran, dia ngeluarin kunci motornya dan naik sambil pasang helm full face nya.

"Ayo naik."

Ragu-ragu Kyungsoo naik, dibantu sama Jongin.

"Kok kita keluar sekolah sih?"

"Abis ini juga pulang kan? Toh udah pelajaran terakhir ini. Nanti tas kamu minta bawain Kris aja."

Enak banget ye ngomongnya.

Jongin bawa Kyungsoo ke mall. Entah dapet duit darimana kita nggak tau. Biasanya mah diajak hangout sama temen-temennya ke mall dia ogah, alesannya nggak punya duit.

"Ayo turun."

Kyungsoo nurut, tangannya digandeng Jongin masuk ke dalem mall. Dia nggak betah di mall sih sebenernya, tapi udah terlanjur mau gimana.

Jongin ngajak Kyungsoo ke toko buku, karena saran dari temen-temennya.

 _Ajak aja dia ke toko buku, dia suka baca kan? Terus lo sok-sok tau banyak buku, siapa tau dia jadi nyaman ama lo._

"Ih, bukunya udah terbit!" Kyungsoo teriak kecil waktu liat buku seri selanjutnya udah terbit.

"Oh, kamu suka buku itu? Keren banget tau ceritanya."

"Kakak juga baca? Ih, emang seru, aku udah punya dua seri sebelumnya. Akhirnya keluar juga!"

"Iya-iya emang seru, dek."

Sepik dikit lah.

"Kakak udah baca seri buku sebelumnya kan?"

"Udah, Dilan kan?"

Muka Kyungsoo yang tadinya antusias jadi pias. Kirain Jongin beneran tau.

"Err.. Nggak jadi deh kak."

Jongin ngernyit dalem hati. 'Gue salah ngomong ya?'

Iya, Jong. Salah banget.

"Ya udah yuk, liat-liat buku lain." 

**T B C**

 **Abis ide, bye.**


	5. 5 : Rencana

"Nah, sampe."

Kyungsoo turun dari motor dibantu sama Jongin.

"Abis ini mandi, makan yang banyak, jangan begadang baca buku, istirahat yang cukup, oke?"

Kyungsoo cuma senyum kaku doang.

"Ya udah sekarang kamu mas-"

"JONGIIIIN!" Kris nongol dari dalem pintu rumah, bikin Jongin panik.

"Besok kakak kesini lagi ya dek. Dadaaaaah~" Dan Jongin langsung ngebut hindarin Kris.

Kyungsoo nengok ke arah abangnya yang ngos-ngosan abis lari ngejar Jongin. Lagian goblok juga si Kris, udah tau Jongin pake motor masih aja dikejar.

Tanpa ngomong apa-apa, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalem rumahnya. Dia ngikutin apa yang disuruh Jongin tadi setelah salam ke emaknya.

"Emang dasar Jongin dekil! Main bawa-bawa lo pergi aja, mana nyuruh gue bawa pulang tas lo lagi. Besok-besok kagak bakalan dah gue-"

Anjir.

Adeknya ternyata udah masuk ke dalem rumah.

Sedih hati Kris:(

"Kampret! Auah, Kris sebel." dan Kris masuk ke rumahnya sambil misuh-misuh kesel kek anak perawan.

Besoknya Jongin masih aja ngalus sama Kyungsoo. Kris udah mati-matian misahin itu anak berdua, tapi emang Jonginnya licik, jadi Kris bisa diatasi.

Tapi ada satu hal yang bikin dia nggak rela jauhan ama Kyungsoo.

Si Hanbin, temen sekelas Kyungsoo yang genit ke ceweknya. Denger namanya aja udah bikin emosi, apalagi liat mukanya.

Menurut Jongin, Hanbin itu kagak sebanding sama dia yang gantengnya tersohor sampai negeri seberang.

Makanya, untuk mencegah Kyungsoo dari genitnya Hanbin, Jongin selalu dateng ke kelas Kyungsoo waktu istirahat, pulang sekolah, pas dia jamkos, ato pas dia lagi bolos.

Lima menit sebelum bel bunyi aja Jongin udah _stanby_ di depan kelas Kyungsoo. Dia pantau terus kelakuan Hanbin dari hari ke hari yang makin bikin naik darah.

Tapi Jongin mikir, dia nggak mungkin ngawasin Kyungsoo terus, apalagi sekarang emaknya berkoar-koar tentag betapa pentingnya pendidikan dan nyuruh dia les dengan paksa. Mengabaikan tatapan melas Jongin ke emaknya.

Jongin harus punya sekutu di kelas Kyungsoo. Dan itu jatuh pada adek sepupunya. Mingyu. Iya Mingyu. Itu loh yang kulitnya sebelas duabelas sama Jongin, gebetannya Wonwoo.

Dengan iming-iming bakal bantuin dapetin Wonwoo, Mingyu sukses jadi sekutu Jongin ngejauhin Kyungsoo dari Hanbin.

Licik?

Biarin.

Yang penting Kyungsoo aman dari sentuhan para lelaki kardus.

 **T B C**

 **Meanie couple nongol yeahaha.**

 **Lama apdet ye? Maap deh, sekalinya apdet juga dikit wkwk**


	6. 6 : Sekutu

"Inget, awasin tuh si Hanbin. Jangan sampe mereka berdua deket apalagi sentuhan."

"Iye bang, elah."

Mingyu udah kenyang dijejelin amanat sama si Jongin. Padahal dia ngomong itu udah berulang ulang. Kalo bukan karena si Wonwoo, ogah juga dia nurut sama Jongin.

"Jangan iya-iya aja lo! Denger kaga sih?!" Jongin misuh-misuh ke adek sepupunya.

Mereka lagi jongkok di wastafel toilet putra. Nggak di atap. Udah mainsetrum. Padahal sih emang karena sekolah mereka nggak ada atap.

"Gue denger! Lo udah ngomong itu berkali-kali ampe kuping gue bu-"

Mingyu sama Jongin nengok ke arah pintu toilet putra yang kebuka. Ngeliat posisi mereka yang bikin ilfeel, orangnya jadi nggak mood buat cuci tangan.

"Lanjut aja ngobrolnya, gue pergi."

Tanpa rasa malu, Jongin sama Mingyu lanjutin obrolan mereka sampe waktu bel masuk bunyi.

Hanbin mesem-mesem waktu liat Kyungsoo masuk ke kelas pagi ini. Doinya dateng euy.

"Hai Kyu-" "Kyungsoo apa kabar? Udah ngerjain PR Fisika belom?"

Ucapan Hanbin dipotong sama Mingyu yang entah dateng dari mana. Kyungsoo yang awalnya keliatan bingung jawab pertanyaan Mingyu sambil senyum.

"Baik, kok. Gue udah ngerjain PR Fisika, kenapa emang?"

"Nggak apa-apa nanya doang. Eh nama lo Do Kyungsoo kan bener? Kenal Kim Jongin kan? Dia tuh kakak sepupu gue."

Kyungsoo senyum sambil dengerin Mingyu cerita banyak hal. Hanbin yang di belakang mendengus kesel. Musuhnya tambah satu rupanya.

"Oh, kak Jongin kakak sepupu lo? Pantes lumayan mirip hahahah.."

"Iya. Sama-sama item." Hanbin nyeletuk kesel dari belakang bikin keduanya noleh. Mingyu cuma senyum jail ke Hanbin. Udah kesel Hanbin pemirsah.

"Oh ada Hanbin? Apa kabar bro? Diem-diem aja lo di belakang." kata Mingyu sambil pura-pura nggak tau kalo ada Hanbin disitu.

"Nggak usah sok nggak tau lo, njing!" dan Hanbin pergi gitu aja.

Dari luar, Jongin senyum penuh kemenangan. Minyu berhasil menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Ntar Jongin bantuin deh deket sama Wonwoo.

Terus Jongin buru-buru lari ke kelasnya, karena ada Pak Shindong yang udah teriak di belakang nyuruh Jongin masuk ke kelas.

 _Lanjutkan tugasmu nak, kakak bangga padamu -kji_  
 _Demi Wonwoo -kmy_  
 _Bangsat, nambah saingan -khb_

 **T B C**


End file.
